


Burial

by evilisdaily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Spoilers for chapter 84
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for those not up to chapter 84.<br/>The send off Erwin deserves. </p>
<p>As Armin awakes his first decision is agreed by everyone.<br/>"We should bury him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burial

**Author's Note:**

> With everyone waitiing for chapter 85 and so many people still coping with Erwins death I wanted to write something to honor them. A send off for our commander Eyebrows.

The first words to leave the new shifters body are agreed by everyone.

“We should bury him”

Shiganshina district had a small Cemetery, though only the richer in the town could afford to actually be buried there thus there was more room than they imagined. Hanji insists on carrying Erwins corpse to the site. They walk in relative silence, nothing but the sound as each foot hit the ground. Armin unconsciously leading the way, not realising that he was the only one who knew the location. That knew there was even a cemetery there.  
When they finally get there its untouched, titans had no interest in the dead after all, the small wooden fence surrounding the area was now worn but standing strong. A few stones are scattered about the site, some abandoned digging equipment that Armin had hoped was still there. 

Its Mikasa who helps pick out a spot, she silently signals to Eren to join her, Erwins body now lying on the ground nearby. Daisies surrounding his body.  
“I'll-” Levi is almost immediately cut off.  
“Let us” Mikasa responds, spade in hand “Its the least we can do” Eren nods in agreement as they begin the task.  
Words seeming to fail the elder man, he returns to Erwins side, musing at how the flowers formed around him perfectly. 

Meanwhile with Hanji now having time to look over Sasha's injuries properly its Jean who heads back to the town. Saying he's going to look for a suitable stone for the commander. 

“Erwin, for so long now you have guided me” Levi's voice is quiet, no-one else could possibly hear him right now, legs pulled up and hugged into himself.  
“Today we've made that step, somehow I know this would have been your choice aswell” a slight bitterness in his words “We must continue to entrust to the next generation..” his voice falters. Not crying, not a sound until he draws a long breath.  
“I'll finish what you asked me to, then, well.. maybe I should ask them..” Levi chuckles somewhat painfully “I promise, your sacrifice will not be in vain, it will not be a fools decision”.  
Levi carefully begins placing some of the larger daisies into Erwins hair.  
“No better man will ever exist, my respect is a hard thing to earn but you deserved it all” he pulls himself up “we will give you what so many soldiers could only wish for, a place to rest”. 

Much time as passed, the hole now deep enough one could not see the two still furiously digging. Jean had returned, quickly getting to work on the engraving using a dulled blade. Connie and Sasha watch him in interest as Armin quickly speaks with Jean before heading out to the village himself. This wasn't so bad, his squad was in one piece, as the sun began to set and the other few remaining soldiers began working on a fire Levi couldn't help but be amazed at what Erwin had created, this was his legacy, them. Not that anyone would have noticed but in that moment the corporal smiled. 

Eventually Armin returns, carry some smaller stones to the one Jean had been working on for the past hour or so. Setting to work it seems he has something in mind. Levi can't help but be curious what the boy is up to.

“It's ready” Mikasa's calls out, pulling Eren up from the grave in the process “Is Jean done?”. Jeans response is a thumbs up, motioning for Connie to help him bring the stone to the grave.  
Levi carries Erwin, a chill crawls through everyone there, from the flowers in his hair to the arm currently resting at his heart. Its a careful process, a silent one as the body is put inside, positioning him with his hand on his heart and his cape draped over his body.  
Nobody really says anything as Levi returns from the grave, he nods at Mikasa who begins to shovel the earth back into the ground. They stop when its almost full to place in Erwins stone and as they go to continue its then that Armin joins them. The stones, smaller than Erwin's but engraved with names. Many names. As he assembles them around the grave forming a wall. SO many soldiers names that even Hanji can't but smile. They wouldn't be forgotten, Erwin wouldn't be forgotten.  
The survey corps had created their first true memorial to their fallen. Maybe one day they'd be able to create another. For all of those they could not name. Right now though. The last of the dirt is patted down, a few light rocks place on top to keep anything from disturbing the commander from his sleep. 

“Thankyou” Levi utters the words knowing that everyone can hear him “Armin, this was truly a beautiful idea, let us say our goodbyes to all those we've lost thus far”.  
Levi pulls into the usual salute “Tomorrow we head to the basement, tomorrow we will find out the truth that we have fought so hard to obtain” everyones now joined him in the salute “Tomorrow we make our way to freedom”


End file.
